


vriska did nothing wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	vriska did nothing wrong

jk fuck vriska


End file.
